Where Demons Dwell
by jennnn228
Summary: "I can take you to him" "Where is he?" I asked, noticing his blood stained hand. With a feral smirk, he said in a soothing manner, "He is where demons dwell." Mature content. R&R we have cookies! Or cupcakes. Whichever you prefer XD
1. Genesis

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story.

**Authors Note:**

I do not mind flames because I believe in criticism but I will not allow anyone to go on a religious rant just because I have altered Christianity slightly to fit my plot.

There is a very good reason why this site is called because this is all from my imagination.

I will **not** apologize to anyone because you found this fanfic offensive to your religious beliefs.

I admit I am a Christian and I do admit that **not all of what is included in this story is both accurate and true**. BUT you must also take into consideration the fact that this is just a story and I am **not** legitimately saying that what I wrote is fact.

So please, refrain from writing me angry messages or ranting about how wrong I am because I can tell you now that** I won't care** and it would just annoy me and whatever poor soul wasted time reading it.

Also note that this is an M rated fanfic so if you do not like violence, sexual content, grusome and disturbing psychological situations, profanity, and so on then I would recommend pressing the back button on your browser now.

To all of you who are smart enough to realize that this is just fantasy, I'm sorry if you just wasted your time reading this. Please enjoy the fanfic.

Oh and don't forget to review! I would really appreciate the feedback. Thank you!

Sincerely,

Jennnn

* * *

><p>Demons.<p>

God's fallen angels.

Satan's beloved followers.

They are everywhere and nowhere. Damned creatures that had turned against God to follow Lucifer in overturning the kingdom of the Lord. They walked blindly into their own demise and were struck down by their own greed. They failed and were put in exile, never would they set their eyes on paradise again.

Angry at the lost of the heavenly war, they set their sights on destroying God's most precious creation: man.

During this time they were the shadows upon mankind and moved as the invisible hand towards man's own destruction. Hundreds had died from being driven to the brink of insanity and taking their own lies.

Along with the lives of their loved ones.

Sickness both mental and physical spread like a plague among the nations and chaos threatened to overcome the diminishing race. Many feared during this dark age that man would cease to exist before their given time.

The darkness was ever looming...

Until man was blessed through the archangel Micheal. He spread the word of God and created warriors among the dying nations.

His apostles became the first of a new breed: exorcists.

Humans chosen by the Lord himself to expel the demons and send them to a dimension where they will await Judgment Day. They have the ability to use the force of God and manifest it as chakra in order to fight the darkness.

With the birth of these super humans, civilization began to graudally come into place and human kind finaly had a weapon against the beasts. Those found chosen were taken to an Academy where they would learn everything they needed to know about being an exorcist.

Exorcism was all they would know, all they would live for.

* * *

><p>"Show no weakness, for God has none and neither should his chosen warriors."<p>

Those were the first words taught to me when I was first brought into the Konoha Academy. I had no idea why I was being taken there or about being a chosen one. I was brought before the Konoha Council members, like so any others had been before.

I was only 6 years old and had no knowledge of Heaven or Hell. T

he only things that mattered to me were falling eyelashes and dandelions.

Innocent and pure simplicity.

But there I was in a cold, unfamiliar building with many strangers clothed in white robes examining me. I remember my limbs slightly shaking from either the cold or from fear.

Maybe both.

Their scrutinous gaze dragged themselves from my unusual pink hair to my emerald eyes stinging with venomous tears. I couldn't bring myself to look any of them in the eye less I lose myself completely and crawl into a ball.

One of the strange people clothed in white stood. He was slightly tanned and looked to be very old. His eyes were dark and slanted into a curious gaze. He cleared his throat and after what seemed like an eternity, spoke.

"May I ask your name child?" I hesitated at the gentleness of his tone for I had expected harshness. I swallowed passed the lump in my throat and spoke through trembling lips, "Haruno...Sakura."

He nodded as if he were taking note and then sighed. "Do you know why you are here Miss Haruno Sakura?" His demeanor shown with a wealth of patience as I slowly shook my head, a few tears spilling over my cheeks as I did so.

He clasped his hands behind his back and gave a small smile.

"You have been chosen by God to become something special. Something that will require you to be strong. You were brought here to evolve into a holy woman. A woman who will not cry when faced with an obstacle and who will be good. You have a gift that not everyone has and that makes you different in a very special way. This is Konoha Academy. Here you will be taught how exactly to become that woman and how to use your unique ability. This is your new home, your school, and your church. You will learn many things and it will be challenging. But the road to Heaven is not an easy one to get to. Only those with faith will be able to stand in the same presence as our soveirgn Lord. Do you have faith in our Lord and in his divine powers?"

I didn't entirely comprehend the question that was asked of me but I nodded my head anyways, afraid of the consequences if I had declined. His smile grew as he began to explain where I was and what would happen to me.

It all seemed so surreal. I was hoping to wake up at any moment to my mother calling me for breakfast and my father humming while he read the paper.

I yearned for normality.

A normality that was lost as soon as I nodded.

As soon as I sealed my fate.


	2. The Lord is my Shepherd

Disclaimer: Yup, still don't own anything but this plot. R&R :)

* * *

><p>Running.<p>

Eyes watering.

Legs burning.

Every nerve on edge, waiting to pounce.

I opened numerous rooms and looked in countless places.

Gone.

I could feel the panic rise within my racing heart. My mind was too focused on the task at hand to notice the stares coming from my peers. I licked my dry lips in anticipation. He had to be here somewhere. He just had to. We were only days away and he would never abandon the Academy.

God.

**Me**.

I found myself running in countless circles, looking in the same places over and over again until it hit me. The one place I could always find him no matter what.

I made a quick turn, barely keeping my balance as I raced full speed towards the empty courtyard. My footsteps and harsh breathing were all I could hear as my emerald eyes searched with desperation for raven hair.

For a tall boy with fair skin and piercing eyes.

I was about to turn down a hallway until something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. The old oak tree that had rested in the middle of Konoha Academy's courtyard. In the middle of it's dark, rough bark held a small note held by a cherry blossom pin.

My pin.

The sensations and emotions raging within my heaving chest contrasted with my earlier behavior. I felt a numbness begin to creep from the walls of my mind, soaking the hallways of my thoughts. I sucked in deep breaths, attempting to calm myself with the refreshing breeze that caused my pink hair to sway.

I could find no cure for the anxiety that threatened to consume my entire being.

Summoning all the strength I could, I slowly began to walk towards the mysterious note and perhaps the reason for my panic.

I felt as though I were walking on death row for it was an eternity before my pallid hand reached out and tugged the note from its place in the bark.

It was addressed to no one but as another breeze blew by it caused the paper to shift slightly in my trembling hands. A familiar smell was wafted from it's manila cover and my fears were immediately confirmed.

The scent of spices and flora's.

Sasuke.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for whatever lye beneath the thin sheet. What if the rumors were true? What if he were in trouble? A million possibilities raced down the highway of my mind, an expanse of excuses.

After several gulps of air I found the courage to lift the paper...

* * *

><p>I awoke in a cold sweat. My chest heaved as I tried in vain to catch my breath. My hair clung to my neck and shoulders and beads of sweat trickled down the length of my face.<p>

The panic, the anxiety, the fear had me shaking uncontrollably. I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my head upon them. The nightmares had returned ever since word of his current whereabouts and condition has arrived just a few short weeks ago. Upon hearing the news I had tried to push away the excitement that wanted to surface in my heart.

It took all my strength to drown it in my memories.

He had left, abandoned everything we stood and lived for. Our values, beliefs, and lives were dedicated to only one purpose: expelling all demons from this world.

And he had left it as though the teachings of the Academy had never been etched into his mind, his heart. I shook my head in anger.

It didn't matter. It was in the past. He had already done what he had done and no amount of crying or sleepless nights would change that.

A sigh escaped my lips as I rose from my bed and began to ready myself for the coming day.

I had just graduated from the Academy and would receive my first assignment. I was a bit nervous about it since I had never performed an exorcism. My teacher Kakashi-sensei had explained to us countless times that it's one thing to read about dealing with people under possession.

It was an entirely different thing when dealing with the reality of it. An exorcist is supposed to be the one that uses the Holy Spirit of the Lord in order to free the person from the demon lurking within.

They can have no fear, no weakness.

And there I had been only moments ago, shaking as though I were a child afraid of monsters beneath the bed.

This thought fueled my already boiling anger. I could not let these nightmares get to me. They were just that...dreams without purpose or meaning.

I took one glance around my room. It was small, but comfortable. I had the bed against the wall, a small night table beside it, and a dresser against the opposite wall. The walls were beige and one was adorned with a large window. I had lived in that room almost all of my life and came to know it as my sanctuary.

My escape from the Devil and his secular works.

I dressed in my usual attire: a long black dress that reached my ankles. It reminded me of an aristocratic dress as it had a sophisticated look to it. After pulling on my black boots, I grabbed my rosary hanging from my wall and locked my room.

I would need to report directly to the Council's Tower, also referred to as the Tower of Bebel by some students, after morning prayer.

As I began my journey to the church I heard a someone calling my name.

"Sakura!"

I knew who it was just by the high pitch in their voice. I turned to my long time friend Uzumaki Naruto. His blue eyes lit up as he saw me pause and lightly jogged to my side.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu Sakura-chan." I gave him a small smile "Ohayoo gozaimasu Naruto. You seem extra cherry today." '**And extra loud too**'

He scratched the back of his neck, his blond hair tousled and golden. His signature goofball smile was plastered to his face.

"Yeah well I just can't wait to get our first assignment. I know they say it's a lot worse than what we've read and watched in class but I know we can tackle any old demon." A smile crossed my face at his enthusiasm. Most exorcist weren't this excited about demon hunting but then again it was Naruto.

I don't think anything could ever creep him out.

I gave him a queer look before sighing and shaking my head, "I swear, even if they said that people internally combusted during exorcisms you would still want front row seats." His eyes almost bulged out of their sockets as he looked at me. Then he yelled out "That would be so awesome!" I groaned while playfully punching him in the arm. "Come on. We're gonna be late for prayer."

He walked in step beside me, chatting away at what it would be like to exorcise his first demon. I tuned him out as we passed the courtyard.

The image of the old Oak tree appeared before my mind's eye. My eyes narrowed slightly as I balled my hands into tight fists. I hated that tree. I hated that courtyard. I hated the fact that I hated inanimate objects.

It was all because of him. What a selfish, egotistical, evil, worthless son of a- "Sakura are you alright?"

I snapped out of my mental rant and looked to Naruto. He had a concerned look on his face, his mouth was downward in a worrisome frown. I forced a smile as I feigned a "Yes I'm fine. Why do you ask?" He shrugged as he walked with his hands behind his head.

"Well you were muttering something under your breath and you looked like you were ready to kill somebody." A blush tinted my cheeks. I had forgotten that sometimes I thought out loud. He sighed "Look Sakura you don't need to hide it from me. I am just as angry as you are."

My arms crossed against my chest as I hugged myself subconsciously. "I don't know what you're talking about" I whispered. His eyes swam with sympathy and pain, reflecting my own.

"We were all hurt by the recent news so don't think you're alone in that. I never thought he would..." He paused as though to compose himself and took a deep breath. "It isn't easy to hear but no matter how painful it is or how angry we are, he's just a lost cause for now. His obsession has consumed him and even though there's still a chance for him, it's slim. Even so he is my best friend and I promised to one day bring him back. And I keep my promises. Believe it."

I looked away with sadness, knowing just how slim those chances really were. But he was right...'**For once**'. Being angry and depressed over it wasn't going to fix anything.

It wasn't going to bring him back.

I nodded "I know. I just hate how it gets to me, you know? It's been 3 years and yet I feel like it just happened yesterday. I hate being this weak." I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I looked over Naruto had a warm smile on his face. "Remember, we fight for our God and his people. God has no weakness but we're still human. No one is like Him and he doesn't expect us to be."

His hand returned to his side and a comfortable silence settled between us. I could still feel his reassuring touch after we had entered the church to pray.

I got on my knees, clutching the rosary that was given to me my first day there, and bowed my head.

That morning I thanked God for giving me such great friends.

And I prayed for the strength to carry out his word to whatever poor soul needed help.

An image of Sasuke floated from the darkness of my thoughts and I felt my hands tighten.

I prayed God would have mercy on him, for if I ever saw him I'm not sure if I would.


	3. Know thy Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. R&R

* * *

><p>The Council's Tower had been left unchanged for many years. It got a fresh coat of pain every now and then but all in all it had the same cold atmosphere.<p>

The same as it had been 12 years before.

I bowed respectfully before the Council as I had been taught to do and waited to be spoken to. The lead Council member that had spoken to me my first day had died long ago and now a new one had taken his place. She stood, her white robes flowing swiftly around her. Her blond hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her mouth was fixed with a small smile as she saw me.

"Congratulations on your graduation from the Academy. I am sure God is pleased by your success."

I bowed my head in thanks "Thank you lead council woman. I could not have done it without the strength from our sovereign Lord."

Her green eyes scanned a paper that had been in her hands. "I see you have graduated with honors and your record is extremely impressive. You have done well."

I resisted the urge to cheer for myself for pride was the number one downfall for man.

"Since you have done so well, the Council and I have decided that you are strong enough to be a_** tatta hitori no **_exorcist."

I felt my breath hitch. That meant I would be exorcising demons by myself rather than having a partner. I kept my head bowed as my breath quietly quickened.

I would be all alone...again.

Naruto was going to throw a fit.

He had requested to be in a partnership with me but the Council's decisions could not be over turned by a student.

Or by basically anything other than a majority vote.

Council woman Tsunade placed the sheet down before her and sat once again. "Your first assignment requires you to travel to Suna. Your sensei Kakashi will brief you on all the details. You will be escorted to Suna Academy where they will explain things from there."

I nodded, showing that I understood what was being told to me. Tsunade pushed the paper to the side airily and said "You are dismissed."

I bowed low, saying a low thank you as I did. As I turned to walk out, I heard Tsunade call out "Show no weakness, for God has none and neither should his chosen warriors."

As soon as the door closed behind me I began to shake. Suna was not around the corner. It was a 3 day trip. I had been hoping that if I were going to be a solo exorcist that I would at least be assigned here in Konoha first.

I had thought wrong.

I heard Naruto calling my name but I couldn't move.

I would be alone in a strange land.

With strange people.

And a possessed person.

He ran up beside me and put one arm around my form. "Sakura, what's wrong? What happened?" I opened my mouth to speak, but in vain. All that came out was silence. He walked me to a near by bench and after composing myself as much as I could, I explained everything. He was silent after that until he asked "When do you have to go?"

I laced my fingers together and placed them in my lap. "Tonight." There was a long pause until I felt his arms around me, holding me close. I leaned my head against his shoulder as best I could and relished in his warmth.

Naruto had always had a crush on me ever since we were kids.

I was not oblivious to the longing looks and how he always argued that Sasuke was a big jerk.

At some point I thought I liked him as well, but I knew that was only the result of loneliness. Naruto was my best friend and I could never see him as anything other than my annoyingly loud little brother.

He pulled away and I could tell his smile was forced as he said "Let's go get some ramen before you go. I'm starving."

I smiled back and we pretended that everything was going to be okay. That I would be back in no time and we would be together again yelling at each other and goofing around about the way Kakashi was always late to class.

And for that I was grateful...

* * *

><p>That night instead of watching the sunset with Naruto or arguing with my friend Ino or spending time with shy Hinata, I packed my belongings.<p>

Kakashi had met up with me at the ramen shack and had handed me the report of my assignment. I was to read it on the way to Suna.

As he handed it to me, he pulled me aside and whispered "Be careful Sakura. Many exorcists have tried and barely escaped with their lives after this case. Don't forget, demons know as much about you as you do about them. They will study you and will use anything painful from your life to mentally torture you. You must be strong and ignore them. God will always be stronger than they."

I gave my goodbyes to my friends and waved to them as I headed for the gate.

I had never been outside of Konoha before and didn't know what lay ahead.

The only thing I could count on was the night being chilly, the days being hot, and being buried in sand.

I tilted my head in acknowledgment at my escort as she walked towards me. "Haruno Sakura I presume?"

"Hai. It's nice to see you again Anko. I haven't seen you since the Konoha Academy's secondary exams."

Anko bowed shortly before smiling and replying "Yeah it has certainly been awhile. I heard you got the case of the Crimson Demon."

She must have guessed that I had no clue what she was talking about from the blank expression on my face. She fastened her gloves around her wrists and looked toward the coming darkness.

"You'll learn on the way. Let's get going."


	4. Fear no Evil

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>The trip to Suna had been shorter than I had expected. We took short breaks during the day and at night I would read over the reports given to me.<p>

It was the case of a boy named Sabaku No Gaara.

He had been suffering from suspected demonic possession since he was five. He had a brother and sister but no parents. Apparently his mother had died giving birth and his father had mysteriously disappeared. There were no notes on his psychological behavior because I was supposed to go in knowing as little as possible.

An exorcist had to have an unbiased opinion.

I had asked Anko several times during the trip about what she knew about this boy. Each time a look of pure disgust and discomfort would shadow her face until she told me "He's a troubled child. And a dangerous one at that."

But she did give me pointers about the procedure.

First I had to determine whether or not this was demonic possession or if it was just something psychological. I would do this be holding meetings with him and speaking to his family about his behavior. I had to research his family history to see if any mental diseases ran through either the mother or father's family line.

I had learned all of the steps in my time at the Academy and had studied various books on the subject.

But Kakashi's words rang in my ears, 'It's not like the books. It's a real wake up call.'

Anko and I saluted the guards as we neared the gate and were being escorted to the Suna Academy. When Kakashi told me it wasn't like the books, apparently he had forgotten to exclude this city.

It was steaming hot, windy, and there was a crap load of sand to supply sandboxes on a global scale for ages. It was completely different from the city I had come to know and love. Konoha was mostly sunny but had the most beautiful seasonal changes year round. Shops lined the streets selling everything from food to clothes to dream catchers.

As I took in the new scenery I realized just how much I missed Konoha already. People mainly stayed inside for the wind would blow away any merchandise they were trying to sell. There weren't many people out and everyone seemed to keep to themselves most of the time. It looked like a ghost town and had it not been for the slim amount of people, I would have thought they were apparitions.

We walked to the Academy which, to my delight, was bustling with people.

The bad part was the mass of people staring at us.

I caught several whispers coming from them. "Another one's gonna try to free him-" "Tried to kill the last one. Almost did-" "A damn shame she got him-."

I kept my head down the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>Suna's Council Tower was the only aspect of its city that resembled Konoha at all. It had the same chill, the same design, and the same scrutinizing looks.<p>

I bowed to the council as the doorman announced my arrival. Several gasps were heard at the announcement of my name.

One of them who I assumed was the lead council man.

Most of his face was covered except for the left side. One long scar was visible that ran along his cheek. He stood and bowed towards me. "Welcome to Suna Academy, Haruno Sakura. We are glad that God has blessed your journey and that you are unharmed."

I bowed again "Thank you lead council man. The Lord is my shepherd always." He gave an approving nod and sat back down. "Do you know why you are here Miss Haruno?"

It was the second time I had heard that question but this time I had an answer.

I looked to them with determination shinning in my forest orbs. "I was told there was someone here in Suna that needed the Lord's help. A boy that has suffered for most of his life." He nodded again. "Yes. I am sure you've read the information we sent to Konoha." I clasped my hands behind my back, mimicking the old council man from Konoha. "Hai. I have examined the report and it's contents."

He wrote something down on a pad of paper then looked up. "I hope Tsunade had informed you that we requested you for this mission personally."

I couldn't hide the look of shock that crossed my face as the words left his mouth. I stood, mouth agape, hair framing my frozen face.

They requested me personally?

I didn't even know that Suna Academy had access to Konoha's records.

He took my silence as a no for he sighed "She's always had a knack for leaving out the most important details. Well this Council and I had examined your record profusely and have found you to be the best candidate for this mission. It is the most top ranked mission in this institution."

I had been chosen to partake in the most important and critical assignment in Suna? I could feel a million questions bubbling at the tip of my tongue but I buried my confusion for the moment and concentrated on his words.

He pushed the pad of paper away and placed the pen neatly beside it. "We have sent many exorcists before you to perform this task. All of them have failed to exorcise the demon. To be quite blunt, you are the seventh one assigned to this case."

My eyebrows knitted in disbelief.

The seventh one? Six had tried and all of them failed?

I hadn't realized that I had spoken until my voice had echoed off the sand colored walls. "What made you think I could accomplish an exorcism when six people could not?" The lead council man did not call me out for speaking out of turn but instead chose to answer my outburst.

"You have a very prestigious record. One that would put the other six to shame. Tsunade also told me that if anyone could achieve this task, it would be you. You did study with her for quite some time and anyone who has had the honor to study with such a successfully blessed exorcist must have acquired some of her skill."

The truth is I did.

I had become Tsunade's apprentice after Sasuke had left and she had mentioned that I had gotten to an extremely advanced level in purification. I had studied with her in secret and had no knowledge of her mentioning it to anyone else.

No wonder she had recommended me. She wanted me to show off what she had taught me.

Typical Tsunade.

I cleared my throat and answered, "Yes I have studied with her these passed 3 years." There was a group sound of approval and delight at this. I had known Tsunade had been a very accomplished and respected exorcist. I just had no idea of the extent of her reputation.

He nodded in appreciation and beamed at this fact. "As I suspected. You are more qualified than any other diviner in Konoha and Suna alike. We are grateful that the Lord has sent you to relinquish this poor child from a terrible fate. For all of the city fears him and the demon that lurks within. We had to isolate him and his family from the panic and abhorrence of this place."

He stood from his chair and walked down the side steps until he was standing directly in front of me. I inclined my head and shut my eyes as he produced a bottle of oil from his robes.

He marked a cross onto my forehead while praying aloud, "Father we thank you for this child that you have sent to us to carry out your holy work. Bless her for her absolute faith and obedience to your word. May your Spirit be with her always and protect her from the evils of the Devil. Please lend her the strength and the courage to vanquish the evil for your lost sheep, so that they may come home again to your holy mountain in Zion. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen."

I murmured amen and walked out after I was dismissed. Anko was waiting for me outside with her arms crossed as she leaned against the high walls.

"Well now that the meeting is over with, it's time you got settled in. I found someone to give you the tour."

A girl with short brown hair and dark eyes approached us, bowing respectfully. "It is an honor to meet you Haruno Sakura. This institution has been buzzing about your arrival for days." Anko pointed to the girl, "Sakura this is Matsuri. She will be the one showing you around the place."

I shook her hand and smiled. "It's nice to meet you. How did everyone know I was coming or who I was in the first place?" Matsuri seemed to go quiet, shifting from one foot to the other. Her focus was currently on her hands as she nervously twiddled her thumbs. "Well we all know when someone is put on Gaara's case."

She avoided eye contact with me which suggested she felt uncomfortable with the conversation.

I tilted my head as I noticed something. "Not to be nosy or anything but I noticed you are the only one so far that has been willing to call him by his first name."

Matsuri's expression reminded me of a deer caught in the head lights.

Her hands shook just barely and she laced them together to keep them from being noticeable. "Yeah. You noticed that huh?" she asked in a higher pitch than normal.

I placed my hand upon her shoulder reassuringly. "Look I'm not trying to put you on the spot. I'm just a bit taken aback that you referred to him as Gaara instead of the 'poor boy' or 'crimson demon.' Her eyes narrowed angrily at the last part.

"Yeah, no one here seems to remember that he is still a human being. Possessed or not."

It became slightly awkward after that until Anko broke the silence. "Well that's a great way to start off. I'm just gonna head over to my room now." She turned towards me and extended her hand. "I have to go at the crack of dawn so I won't be seeing you any time soon. You take care of yourself Sakura." I grabbed her hand and squeezed gently. "Until next time."

She saluted Matsuri before heading down the long hallway and taking a left. Matsuri seemed to recover for when I turned back to her she wore a smile. "Come on and I'll give you the grand tour."

* * *

><p>The only difference between Konoha Academy and Suna Academy was that in Suna they didn't have an open courtyard and they had special shutters to block out the wind.<p>

I rather liked hanging out with Matsuri. All awkwardness had drifted away and I found I was extremely comfortable with her. Her shyness reminded me of my friend Hinata and most of the time she was extremely soft-spoken. She didn't seem like the type to be a liberator but then again so did most of the people I knew back at home.

We went around talking about our experiences in school and our teachers. She was quite surprised when she learned that Kakashi-sensei was late every single day and yet he still worked at the Academy.

For once the thought of being alone without my friends was a distant thought as we joked around and chatted our way through most of the day. At last we turned down a familiar looking corridor and headed to what was to be my room.

After unlocking the door, Matsuri stepped back to allow me inside. "Well this is it, your home away from home. If you need anything I'm just a few doors down."

I smiled appreciatively and glanced around the room.

Whoever the council hired to build this place clearly had no imagination because it was like a replica of my room except slightly bigger.

Matsuri yawned and rubbed her eyes, "Well I'll let you get settled in then. You're supposed to meet with the family in the Am. so you better get some rest. Goodnight Sakura-chan." I waved "Night Matsuri. See you tomorrow."

At the sound of the door shutting I let the groan that I had been holding in finally break free.

Great just great. On top of me being unnecessarily far from home, I had to exorcise the most difficult possession in all of Suna.

I crash landed on my new bed and stared up at the ceiling.

'I wonder why everyone is so afraid of this guy. He must be really dangerous to have had six exorcist attempt liberation and not follow suit.'

I turned on my side towards the window and watched the stars as they took their place in the sky. I traced a pattern onto the glass with my fingertips as I slowly succumbed to sleep.

I prayed that God would have mercy on me tonight and keep me from the nightmares waiting to leave scars for me at daybreak.


	5. Lucifer comes Beckoning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Please enjoy the story. R&R :)

* * *

><p>That night I fell right back into my worst nightmare.<p>

Only this time it was different.

A part of me knew that I was dreaming for there was no way I could be frantically searching for the missing boy with onyx eyes all over again. The panic, the fear, every exhausting and unwanted emotion resurfaced as I ran room to room, seeking but to no avail. In my mind I was screaming at myself to stop being so naive.

He was gone just like everyone had said. He never cared about saving people's souls or about anything other than himself or his thirst for revenge. He wanted the head of his family served to him on a plate! How could he possibly have a heart to care for me!

But I couldn't control my actions as tears streamed down my face, obscurring my vision and clouding my emerald stained windows.

I couldn't stop my sore feet as they kept moving, carrying me forward to the same places, making me relive all the disappointment and pain I felt as every time a door were opened, behind it held nothing.

No one.

My lungs burned for well needed air, but even that I couldn't grant them.

I was a stranger in my own body.

I could only watch helplessly as the scene played before me. It felt as though a knife were scraping along my skin. Enough to sting, even draw blood, but never enough to end my misery.

I went to take the turn down the hallway but stopped short when something caught my attention. I expected to turn and find the old tree with the note stabbed into it's wooded skin, being held in place by my own pin.

Much to my surprise, a child stood in the oaks place.

It wore a long black cloak with a hood. It's head was bowed, keeping it's identity hidden from my view. I approached the child cautiously, wondering if it were a new student joining the academy.

But then it occurred to me that the children are held in a different part of the large structure.

My breath hitched as I neared the child, not wanting to scare it. "Hello?" I called out hesitantly.

There was no reply from the mysterious figure as they continued to stare at the ground before them. I breathed in and tried again, "Hello? Are you alright? Did you get lost?" I was only a foot away when I realized there was something terribly wrong with this youth.

The figure was as stiff as a statue, rooted to that spot where the treacherous plant once stood. No reply came and I was starting to wonder if they were deaf or I was imagining things.

I bent slowly so as not to scare them, and could not detect any movement. In a ghostly voice, he spoke.

"He is gone exorcist." My eyes widened as I wondered how this child could possibly know about Sasuke. "What do you mean he's gone?" I asked desperately.

"He has betrayed God and His kingdom. He will never return."

I felt the urge to shake the kid senseless and tell them they didn't know what they were talking about. As I opened my mouth to reply, the same ethereal voice spoke.

"I can take you to him." I gasped and stood from my place. The boy held out his hand to me, "Come" he said. It sounded more demanding than innocent. "Where is he?" I asked doubtfully.

"He is with us now." I looked down at the boys hand and realized it was stained red with...

Blood.

Looking upwards I saw crimson hair and piercing yellow orbs.

With a feral smirk, he said in a soothing manner, "He is where demons dwell."

* * *

><p>The light lit up the entire room, leaving no corner untouched as I awoke panting.<p>

The boys voice still rang in my ears.

His golden eyes were frozen in my mind, delving into my soul and creating a stir of emotions.

I ran a trembling hand through my messy hair and tried to pull myself together.

I had never seen that boy before nor did I recognize him from any of the kids I grew up with in the Academy. Shaking off the nerves as nothing more than a terrible nightmare, I dressed myself in my exorcist attire that consisted of a long black dress with a white ruffled collar.

A black bow was tied to the center and it also adorned the sleeves of the dress. The dress had white ruffles at it's hem and flared out at my waist. I pulled on my black boots and kissed my costumed rosary before pulling it over my head. It was the traditional crucifix only it had pink jewels encrusted into the cross and white gold vines.

I gave myself a quick glance in the mirror before placing my black top hat on my head and pulled it's equally dark veil over my face. After locking the door behind me, I waited for Matsuri to walk out of her room. She was dressed in similar attire only she wore a simple black dress and low heeled shoes. She looked around for a few moments but then smiled in my direction. She must have seen my pink hair but then again it was an extremely rare hair color.

She bowed respectfully "Ohayoo gozaimasu Sakura-chan. Did you sleep well?" I plastered a smile to my face and bowed. "Ohayoo gazaimasu Matsuri-chan. I did thank you." She led the way to the church and explained to me about my schedule.

"We have morning prayer at 6 everyday and then we go about on our assignments. The briefing you received about your case also included precautionary measures and as you must already know, you must request the Council's permission to actually perform an exorcism or to stay at the home of the possessed to attend to them."

I nodded showing I understood. She tiled her head and continued. "Today you will not meet with the afflicted just yet. Garra-san has two siblings, his brother Kankuro and his sister Temari. Both of which are his elders. They live separated from most of the village since everyone fears them and believes them to be cursed. You'll be escorted to their home."

I wanted to ask how she knew so much about the 'crimson demon' but feared another awkward conversation. I made up my mind to ask someone else about it secretly whenever I had the chance.

We walked happily into the temple where we bowed our heads in prayer for an hour. The image of the boy kept coming back. That smirk taunted my every thought, making it hard to focus. I squeezed my eyes shut and pleaded to the Lord that it was not an omen of my more than likely failure.

* * *

><p>I was escorted to a branched off section of the village. There were barely any people so I assumed this was where the containment houses were. They were homes built specifically for families dealing with possession. They were always kept separated from normal civilians for safety reasons. I was led to an ordinary looking home the color of the sand threatening to swallow it whole. I thanked my escort and sighed as I looked up at the two story house.<p>

'Alright...I can do this.'

I made my way up the steps and knocked lightly on the wooden door.

No answer

. I knocked again, only this time with more force. As I was about to pound on the damn thing a girl with dirty blond hair ,who I assumed was the eldest sister, fashioned in four pony tails and deep green eyes opened the door. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she took in my exorcist attire. I smiled at her and bowed.

"Hello. My name is-" "Yeah I know who you are" she interrupted. Her voice was rough but had an aura of authority. Her laugh was devoid of humor as she shook her head and said "Man those old bats just won't give us a break. What in the world makes them think that sending more of you is going to make Gaara any better? Look thanks for dropping by and all but you can tell those bags of dust to leave me and my family alone."

Just as she was about to close the door I placed my foot in between to stop her. She looked at me with a hint of surprise and anger. I placed my hands on my hips.

"I'm not here to torture your family or hang you out to dry. I was sent here all the way from Konoha because I was told that someone needed my help. I was specially picked for this case because the Council believes that I am the most capable of finishing what the other six exorcist couldn't. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way but in the end it's not about your grudge against us. It's about saving your brothers soul. So if you want him to be damned to an eternity in hell just because he wasn't fixed the first time around then by all means be my guest."

I turned away and began to stalk off when the blond haired girl ran up to me. "I'm sorry okay? I'm just so tired of all these people making promises and giving me hope and in the end they don't deliver. And the person who suffers most from it is Gaara. I just don't want to assume he'll get better if in the end he never does. He always just seems to get worse..." Her voice trailed off sadly and she clutched the fabric of her shirt just above her heart.

I felt myself being overwhelmed with compassion for her. What must it be like to care for a deranged brother since childhood and have six people promising to release them from their pain and then fail? I looked up towards the blue sky and smiled. "It's not about hope." Tthe tone of my voice must have caught her by surprise for she looked at me with widened eyes.

I looked back at her pained face and explained, "It's about faith. Never put your faith in man for there is a chance they will let you down. In fact don't even put your faith and hope into me. Have faith in God. Only God can relieve your family of the suffering you have endured. Things will change in God's time for not a drop of rain falls without the Lord permitting it to. So please bare with me for the sake of your brother. God will set him free be it now or twenty years till then."

Temari gasped at my declaration and then nodded, wiping a stray tear from her eye. "Okay. I'll try. Please excuse me for my rudeness. Come one inside." I followed her into the dimly lit home.

It was comfortable, but mostly bare. The walls were all beige with hard woodened floors. It seemed spacious enough but then again not much filled the room or gave it character. I sat on the couch with my pad of paper resting on my lap and my pen in hand. "Would you like something to drink?" I heard Temari call from what I thought was the kitchen. "No thank you" I replied politely.

She came in carrying a cup of tea and set it down on the coffee table. She sat herself on the couch adjacent to me and laced her fingers in her lap.

"So..." I started off, "Can you tell me how long you have suspected your brother of being under demonic possession?"

"Since early childhood when he was six."

"During that time did something happen?"

She gave a confused expression "What do you mean?"

"I mean did anything tragic happen in his life like the passing of a family member or a close friend?"

Temari shook her head and reached over to have a sip of her minty tea. "No. Our mother died giving birth to him and our father..." She hesitated and her fingers twitched slightly. "Well our father just stopped talking to any of us after that."

My brow furrowed as I found myself under a misapprehension. "What do you mean? Was he neglectful?" Temari bit her lip and started to fiddle with a loose string on her dark colored jeans. "Well let's just say he didn't have much time for us after that. My mom had always taught us to have faith and to love God. But after she died, our dad went ballistic." Her eyes darkened and I could see visions from the past casting shadows over her thoughts.

"He blamed God for taking our mother away and that God was wrong for taking what was not his. He constantly blasphemed against him and often cursed the church under his breath whenever we would walk by. He couldn't accept that my mom was gone."

I continued to write vigorously into the note pad, making sure I researched her father more closely. "Did he ever turn to Satanism or anything having to do with a cult?" I asked.

The forest green eyed girl shrugged "Not that I know of. I knew he was upset about my mother's passing but I don't think he would go to those lengths knowing how much God meant to my her."

I asked more questions regarding her family, specifically her father before and after the mother's death. Temari seemed relunctant at first when speaking of her father. I could tell by how uncomfortable and nervous she acted. But then she seemed to relax and be more open as I took notes about the things that really stuck out to me in the conversation.

Most of it revolved around my suspicion of the father becoming a Pagan by how she described his behavior. The kids weren't allowed to go to church and all the bibles that had once been neatly kept within the household were all burnt to ashes.

But I also had another theory that he had suffered from PTSD or post-traumatic stress disorder. He did go through the traumatizing experience of losing his first and only wife and leaving him with a child to care for on his own with two other children. He more than likely had a nervous break down and couldn't handle the stress of being a widow and caring for the children alone.

I nodded as she finished explaining how her father would lock himself away in her parent's bedroom for hours at a time. She never knew what he did in there and seemed to give off the impression that she didn't want to know. I scribbled down my last set of notes on the father and then smiled. "Thank you for taking the time to answer all of my questions. You must get annoyed from answering the same quesitons over and over."

She let a small polite smile grace her lips as she said "Nah not really. I guess I could say I got used to it. But no one's really been that interested in my father's history with us. Most of the other exorcists just jumped to Gaara's behavior. Can I ask why?" I thought about telling her but then shook my head.

I couldn't devulge my theories to her or it could affect her view of the situation and therefore change her outlook on her father. I could not let anyone's opinion be biased.

She noticed the shake of my head and sighed, accepting my need to keep it a secret.

I stood from my place and extended my hands toward her. "I have to be heading off now. Is it alright if I continue to interview you tomorrow?" She took my hand in hers and gave it a firm but gentle squeeze. "Yeah and I promise not to go off on you this time" she added with a giggle. I laughed along with her and gathered my things, heading out the door.

As I was leaving the home, I felt as though someone were watching me.

Shivers ran across my spine and goosebumps appeared all oer my skin although it was very humid outside. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned back towards the house. In the upstairs bedroom I could see I blind move slightly as I squinted in order to pinpoint the origin of the feeling. I saw nothing but darkness. Shrugging off my apparent paranoia I stalked off into the distance, my mind analyzing every bit of information that was told to me.

A dead mother and a neglectful father.

That was a perfect mix of tragedy to breed various mental diseases.

And it was a great door opener for evil...


End file.
